


Different Era? (Tokyo Ghoul/ Kuroshitsuji crossover)

by SmokeyDemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDemon/pseuds/SmokeyDemon
Summary: Kaneki was wandering until he stumbles upon another ghoul who requests his help, there he meets Ciel and the rest of the phantomhive household, what will happen? That is for you to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own either fandoms (obviously)

On a gloomy street in Tokyo, a young boy roamed the winding alleyways. This young man was Kaneki Ken. Aside from the white hair and black nails, he looked like a normal teenager. Although he was anything but normal, in fact, he was half-ghoul. He turned half-ghoul in an incident that happened a couple of years ago when he went on a date with a girl named Rize, who turned out to be a ghoul. After she got crushed by metal beams, the surgeons replaced Rize’s organs with his broken ones, and he became half-ghoul. After he got tortured by a member of the gang known as Aogiri, he decided to join Aogiri thus being known only as, Eyepatch. Now after all of this had happened he was much stronger but at the price of his sanity. ‘Someone is here,’ Kaneki smelled a ghoul. Not a normal ghoul, he smelled strangely like a ghost. Not that Kaneki knew what ghosts smelled like, it just smelled devoid, and empty. Chills crawled his back, a figure, transparent yet still there slowly crept around the corner. They made eye contact and Kaneki felt as if the breath was taken out of his lungs. The strange ghoul’s Kagune just as transparent as its owner was shot at Kaneki with neck-breaking speed. Kaneki jumped back, though the creature may look like a ghost, it could still make solid contact. 

“Who are you?” The ghostly ghoul spoke to Kaneki is a gruff voice, not at all sounding like a ghost from a tacky horror movie.

“What is your right to know?” Kaneki told the ghoul. The ghoul once again shot his Kagune aiming for Kaneki’s head, and once again Kaneki dodged by jumping backward. This time though, he tripped over some garbage bags, the ghoul took his chance and shot his kagune, wrapping it around Kaneki’s neck. He brought Kaneki over to him and sniffed him. 

“You must be the SS ranked ghoul eyepatch, the one all of my friends keep talking about.” He said as his eyes explored the Kaneki’s strange mask. “I will make a deal. I will not kill you, only if you help me.”

“Why would I help you.”Kaneki shot out his kagune aiming for the ghoul’s head. The ghoul blocked with his own kagune and tightened his grip on Kaneki while laughing. 

“Tough one aren’t you.” The ghoul said, Kaneki scowled and spat at the ghoul’s face. “ Maybe I was wrong about you.” The ghoul said as straightened his kagune poised to strike Kaneki’s head. A flash of fear shot through Kaneki’s eyes, only to quickly be replaced by his emotionless expression. Kaneki sighed and looked at the ghoul.

“Fine, I'll help you,” Kaneki said to the ghoul.

“Good, I was getting impatient.” The ghoul replied as he lowered Kaneki to the ground. “Try and funny business…..” The ghoul looked at Kaneki. Kaneki was then told by the ghoul to and still. Then Kaneki vanished from his time and into another. When he woke up, he found himself in an alleyway. Kaneki looked around him.  
“I got tricked didn’t I?” Kaneki asked himself as he walked out from the alley. He looked around and saw people were Victorian dresses and other Victorian clothing. People were giving him weird looks and stepping away from him whenever he got near. Kaneki realized it might be because of his mask. So Kaneki took it off. When he looked down in his clothing, he saw a stylish robe with a victorian shirt and pants. All of it was black. Personally, Kaneki’s favorite color. He looked at his mask and sighed in relief when he saw it looked the same. He started walking around normally when he saw that it was getting dark. He walked towards another alley, waiting for it to get dark before he could strike. Once he had his meal and cleaned up leaving the bones, he started looking around for a place to sleep. He found an abandoned building that had been left and not destroyed, so he decided to stay there.   
~Le time skip brought to you by Eto (AKA…..Spoilers nevermind)~  
Kaneki had been awoken by a shake. When Kaneki opened his eyes he saw before him a man with shaggy raven black hair. The man was at least 6’0 tall and spoke with a thick British accent.

“I’m sorry sir, but my young master has ordered that this building be cleared before we redo it.” Kaneki looked at the man with a spectacle gaze, he didn’t smell human at all. Kaneki slowly nodded before he got up and started to leave. When Kaneki was leaving he spotted a young boy eyeing him. The boy was wearing a hat with flowers at the top while wearing, what Kaneki assumed was a very expensive outfit. The boy was also wearing an eyepatch, which was making Kaneki suspicious. ‘Maybe he is half-ghoul like me, wait, nevermind he smells human.’ Kaneki thought. Kaneki assumed that he was the butler’s ‘young master.’ Hopefully, he didn’t annoy Kaneki.

“Hey, you there.” The boy called out to Kaneki. Kaneki turned his head and glared at the boy. 

“What do you want,” Kaneki spoke, the boy scoffed at him, or maybe at his accent. 

“Where do you hail from, and what is your name?” Kaneki raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“I hail from Japan, my name is Kaneki Ken,” Kaneki said while bowing to the boy.

“Okay, Ken.”

“Please call me Kaneki,” Kaneki said interrupting the boy making him more agitated than before.

“Alright Kaneki, why were you living here.” The boy asked.

Kaneki shrugged, “I have nowhere to sleep, so can I leave now?” Kaneki pointed in the direction of the main street. The butler that woke Kaneki up came out of the building.

“Is this man bothering you, young master?” The butler asked the boy.

“No, we were just ending our conversation.” The boy said walking towards the carriage. 

“Hey what is your name,” Kaneki asked the boy.

“Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.”


	2. Wait....WHAT?

A young boy named Ciel Phantomhive was sitting in his office inside the mansion he lived in.. This mansion he lived in was a replica of the one that was burned... When Ciel young boy, he always wore a bright smile that would cheer up anyone who had seen it... A couple of years ago a group of cult members had burned down Ciel’s old home and had taken him hostage, they used him as a sacrifice to summon a demon. But when the demon was summoned he claimed that the young boy was the one who summoned him. The demon made a contract with Ciel if the demon killed the person who murdered his parents, he was given Ciel’s soul. So, the contract was made and the demon, who Ciel had named Sebastian, slaughtered all of those who had tortured him. Now he lives in his replica mansion. With Sebastian, and his other four servants. There is Bard the chef, Mey Rin the cleaning maid, Finnian the Gardner, and Tanaka the, hot water guy, I mean I guess we can call him that?

When Ciel was working on his taxes and other boring things that no kid wants to deal with, Mey Rin barged in and starts to pant while apologizing for barging in so rudely.

“ Young Master, there has been a murder on the main street! They told me to tell you that it might be a case of cannibalism. They told me to get you immediately.” Ciel looked at the maid. And nodded, and she bowed and left.

“Sebastian, come on we are going to look at a crime scene, you are coming with me. Tell Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin that they are to stay here and do their jobs.” Ciel told Sebastian, his demon servant...

“Yes young master,” He replied bowing. Ciel stacked his paperwork in the corner of his desk and headed down to the lower floor of the Phantomhive Mansion... There at the door stood Abberline, one of the yard members that seemed to innocent to be in such a cruel job. Abberline had his head turned to Ciel and was talking to Author Randall, Abberline’s superior. Ciel cleared his throat in order to get their attention. Randall scowled at Ciel and turned his head to look away while Abberline smiled at him.

“Hello Ciel, the queen told us to inform you about what is happening,” Abberline said. Ciel looked at them in curiosity while still keeping his face as emotionless as before. 

“I heard that it was a case of cannibalism,” Ciel said clearly interested in the case.  
“Why yes it is Ciel, at least we believe it is. All that is left are the bones of the poor person. A man was getting robbed when he noticed the bones when the thieves also noticed the bones they turned their tails and ran, so we didn’t catch the thieves, but we did find a dead man.

“Alright then, let’s get to it,” Ciel replied in distaste. “I am the queen’s guard dog, after all, the queen’s worries must be taken care of.”

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
